


Finding Eiji

by erd_u



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erd_u/pseuds/erd_u
Summary: “E-eiji,” Ash whispered. “What in heaven’s name happened to your face?”Eiji bellows out a laugh, severed abruptly by wet coughs and splutters, though he seems to grin through it all. What an idiot.“It’s nice to see you too, Ash”.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 166





	Finding Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on Eiji being rescued by Ash (with a little sprinkle of added violence)   
> Italics is Ash's thoughts and Eiji's are in bold. Enjoy~

Ash grunts as he fights to shoulder past the pain in his shoulder and the ache in his heart. Max and Ibe-san’s safety, along with the rest of the gang, lingers in his mind for a moment before Eiji’s face appears and his heart lurches. His hand clenches hard. Shouting and thumping is heard and even before they manage to fire, Ash effortlessly shoots them down like the side-pieces they are. _Tch. They even dare to disrupt my thoughts on Eiji._

__“Eiji!” Ash cries out, “Where are you? Eiji!”_ _

____

__

A sharp turn to shoot down more men causes more blood to seep through the already stained shirt. The blood loss makes his vision swim and his steps waver. But even if his body trembles, the strength to run forwards still conquers.

Disregarding the grotesque tangle of bodies, scattered bullet shells and the sharp stench of copper from the splattered red streaks, the building is as pristine as always. No dust covers the walls and the lights don’t even flicker; casting their eyes away from the bloodbath. Ash hates how he remembers these corridors; the perfectly matching wooden doors - made from mahogany, of course - with the plush carpet and walls seemingly thick enough to hide the blood-curdling screams and sobs of mercy and ...

_Okay, too far. _Ash forces these thoughts to the back of his mind and trudges onwards, cursing Dino as he does.__

_Disgusting, sleazy old man. He better not have laid a hand on Eiji or I swear, no god can save his shrewd ass. Eiji. Eiji, where are you? How come you are always somewhere I can’t seem to follow?_

“Eiji!” _Please, please come on. Where are you?_

__Faint sounds come from somewhere on the left - fainter than the voices down below and only slightly louder than the panicked breaths that wheeze from Ash’s chapped lips. _There!_ __

___Fueled by hope, Ash speeds towards the last few doors of the corridor and shoots down the locks._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

\---------  
**It hasn’t been long since the cruel demonstration where I was taken to an isolated room and beaten to within an inch of my life. Despite the ache that seems to throb in time with my hampering heartbeat, I try to take deep breaths to prevent myself from passing out. The deafening sounds that ring out make my blood freeze faster than when the men struck me.**

************** ** ** **

********** **

**I am terrified that the next scream is from someone I know, that the next dead body on the floor someone I love. I hate how much I rely on someone younger than me; someone clearly broken and vulnerable despite his bright smiles. ******

********

********** **

********** **

**I hate it. **  
****

********** **

********** **

**But Ash… I’m scared. ******

********

******\---------  
** ** **

It’s the second-to-last door. The door creaks open, held barely by its semi-detached hinges. The lights are off but the figure lying on the floor is definitely Eiji. Ash would recognise that tousled black hair anywhere; this life or the next.

********** **

********** **

Ash’s heart seems to beat with relief, before it’s douched with complete horror. Eiji’s face is littered with dark bruises - purple and black kiss all the way from one cheek down to his lower jaw and continuing in furious motion over one shoulder. His shirt is ripped and bloodied with the buttons missing, as if someone grabbed him and, in a rage, tore it apart. His pants are intact, thank god, but his belt is missing and the welts along his torso leave no room for imagination on what occurred.

But the worst part of all was his eyes. Those brown eyes, smeared with tears, seem to express immense relief and gratitude but deep down, really deep, you can see the pure panic, sorrow and lingering _pain _. And despite the uncontrollable rage, Ash’s self-loathing thoughts seem to grow brighter than ever.__

____

___How could I let this happen? Gosh Eiji, why do I always seem to bring you misfortune? ____ _

______ _ _

“E-eiji,” Ash whispered. “What in heaven’s name happened to your face?” 

Eiji bellows out a laugh, severed abruptly by wet coughs and splutters, though he seems to grin through it all. _What an idiot._

__“It’s nice to see you too, Ash”._ _


End file.
